The Mistake That Almost Tore Me Apart
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mikayla cheats on Mitchie with Miley. Will Mitchie be able to forgive her? Mitchie/Mikayla/Miley. Contains Miley bashing even though I love her it was necessary for this story. Femmslash don't like don't read.
1. Weakness for Cuteness

This was originally written as Selena and Demi but because of copyright or whatever I have to change it so now it's Mitchie and Mikayla. I don't own them.

"What were you thinking? Oh, wait you weren't." I felt anger boil inside of me. "Do you even know why you did it?" I asked looking at her for the first time since I had gotten to her house twenty minutes ago.

"I have a weakness for cuteness." She replied shrugging her shoulders unsure of her answer. I looked at her in disbelief.

"It's Miley Stewart. There's nothing cute about her."

"She can be very persuasive." She tried to object.

"You know what, whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm done." I walked toward the door but before I could open it I was stopped by Mikayla's hand.

"Mitchie, what do you mean?" I heard her voice crack but kept my resolve. Without looking at her or taking my hands of the doorknob replied,

"I'm out of your life as your best friend and girlfriend. This was the last straw so I'm saying goodbye." Before I could hear a reply I walked out the door and ran next door to my house. I walked into find it empty and a note saying where my mom and sisters were for the night. I walked calmly up to my room and turning on my stereo full blast finally let the tears fall. I shortly fell asleep and dreamed of my worst nightmare, the girl I love, my best friend and the only thing that mattered in my life, kissing Miley Stewart in front of me. I was standing in my dream, screaming but not able to be heard. I watched them laugh and walk away as I felt my knees buckle beneath me. I crashed to the ground with tears streaming down my eyes. I heard a soft whisper reach my ears.

"You disgust me." I looked up and saw Mikayla standing before me with Miley standing behind her.

"Please, don't leave me." I whispered to the floor. I looked up again to see Miley with her arm around my girl walking away. I screamed again,

"Mikayla!" As they walked further away I felt myself being shaken and started to hear someone yell my name. I shot up in my bed almost hitting Maddie right in the face.  
"Maddie, what are you doing here?" I asked when my eyes had started to adjust to the darkness.

"You were screaming so I came in to see what was wrong." She sounded scared.

"I'm okay Madison, it was just a bad dream."

"You were screaming Mikayla's name. What did she do?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could utter a syllable a familiar voice rang out from the doorway asking, "She cheated, didn't she?" I was baffled that Dallas had correctly stated what Mikayla had done to me.

I nodded and asked, "How did you know?"

"Sisters intuition." She states simply before asking, "With who?"

"Miley." I said feeling my throat dry.

"You know, I never trusted her." Dallas' voice proved she was angry and I smiled at her over protectiveness.

"Miley or Mikayla?" Maddie asked reminding us she was there with us.

"Both."

My smiled faded as I sat up straight to look at her more clearly and said, "That's still my best friend, Dallas."

Dallas laughed and replied with a question, "You still love her don't you?"

I started to cry again as I said, "I can't stop even though my heart broke it still beats in pieces for her." Her face softened and she stepped forward to give me a hug to which Maddie joined. After a few moments my tears stopped and I slowly pulled away.

"I want her to be happy and if that means with Miley not me I'm okay with that."

"No, you're not." Dallas said bluntly smiling.

"No, but I'm going to have to be."

I forced a smile which turned into a real one when Maddie asked, "Would you like me and Bella to sleep in here with you?"

"Only if you want to." I looked to Dallas who was beaming.

"I'll go get Bella."

Maddie ran out of the room as Dallas stood and said, "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." She headed toward the door but paused before stepping into the hallway to say, "I know you love her still, Mitch, but if she's willing to cheat she's not worth your time."

"I know, Dal, that's why I said goodbye to her this afternoon, but thanks."

"Good for you." She pointed to her left and said, "Just down the hall." Before disappearing out of sight. Before I contemplate what she said Maddie came back in holding a sleepy looking Bella. She climbed onto the bed and they both cuddled into my side and I fell peacefully to sleep without another dream the rest of the night. I woke up early the next morning and after Dallas made me eat I headed to the studio.

Finding solace in my guitar and an almost silent room, I had let my mind wander away from my pain as much as I could but was harshly interrupted when half of the duo who started this walked in and said, "Hey, Mitch. How ya doin'?"

Without looking up from my lyrics I replied with vengeance, "Oh, about as good as you can when your girlfriend cheats on you with your best friend, Miles."

"I did it for you, you know?" I looked up at her so fast I thought my neck was going to snap.

"For me? You got my girlfriend to cheat on me to help me?"

"I wanted to show you you could do better. You could have me." I scoffed.

"You did this so I would be with you? Didn't think that through did you?" she smiled and it made the blood in my veins run cold. "Get out." I said through clenched teeth.

"If it wasn't me, she would have cheated anyway. You're lucky I showed you."

Miley hadn't moved so I walked past her and opening the door violently repeated, "I said, get out!" This time she got it and walked out the door without another word. I sat back down and tried to refocus on what I was writing but proved to be unsuccessful as I realized Miley was right. It wasn't just because of Miley it was also because of Mikayla. If she truly loved me she wouldn't have cheated at all. I felt my heart break into smaller pieces as I helplessly threw my pen and notebook across the room. As I was about to kick my guitar I heard a familiar ringtone of, "We were both young when I first saw you." I was still angry and didn't want to anyone but knew if I didn't answer the phone I'd be hearing about it later. "What Taylor?"

"You really need to come see Mikayla she hasn't stopped crying since yesterday." She replied without mentioning my tone like she normally would.

"She should have thought before she cheated." I stated as harsh as I could but feeling my heart melt knowing she was crying.

"Mitchie, don't be like that you know you still care for her and she still cares for you. If you guys talk you could work through this and probably be back to normal."

I felt hope rise in me but pushed it down as I said, "Taylor, how do you go back to normal when your girlfriend and best friend cheats on you with your other best friend?"

"By talking about it. Now get down her before I come get you and drag you down here myself." I knew Taylor well enough to know she really would and even though I was stronger than her I wouldn't have the strength right now to push her away.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I sighed and hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I gathered up my stuff as slowly as I could knowing what was lying ahead of me. After I parked and before knocking on her front door, I took a deep breath trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Oh, Mitchie, hi Mikayla's upstairs in her room. Maybe you can find a way to cheer her up." Mikayla's mom told me as she stepped to the side to let me in the house. Both our parents knew we were a couple but Mikayla must have not told her mom what happened. Maybe she was too ashamed too.

"Thanks. We'll see if I can." I faked a smile and walked up the stairs to see Mikayla's door slightly ajar. When I knocked softly it opened revealing Mikayla curled up in her bed with Taylor sitting on a chair looking at a magazine.

"Hey." Taylor said to me standing up and walking toward me. She started to give me a hug but the look on my face stopped her so she walked past but before walking out she yelled toward the bed, "Mik, if you need me I'll be downstairs talking to your mom." When she walked out she closed the door behind her leaving us in silence.

We kept that silence for five minutes before she finally looked at me with bloodshot and puffy eyes and opened her mouth to speak. I held out my hand to stop her before saying, "No, let me speak. When I found out you had made out with Miley, it really hurt and at first I thought it was just because it was Miley but now after much thought I realized it's because you cheated at all. It doesn't matter who you cheated with, it's the fact that you could cheat. Mik, besides being my girlfriend you're also my best friend and that should mean something but when you go behind my back like that it makes me feel like it means nothing to you when it means the world to me. We've been best friends for almost ten years and we've always been able to tell each other everything but now I'm not sure if I can trust you and if I can't trust my best friend I'm don't think we should be friends anymore." I finished my tirade with tears in my eyes and looking up saw Mikayla had started to cry again. I let her sob without moving wanting to envelope her in my arms but not sure if I could.

Finally she stopped long enough to look at me and ask, "If I can make you trust me can we try to be friends again. I can't live without you in my life, Mitch."

I thought for a few moments realizing I couldn't live without her either and said, "We'll see. We'll take it one day at a time and whatever happens will happen."


	2. Can I Earn Your Trust?

"So you really said that?" Dallas asked me incredulously later that night when I'd gotten home.

"You didn't see her Dal, she looked like she really felt guilty." I explained remembering Mikayla's face.

"But, you said goodbye for good earlier, what happened to that?"

"I can't stop loving her and I didn't say I'd date her again or we'd go back to how we were I just said I'd give her a chance. Right now I'm single so if I see someone I'm just taking everything as it comes." I said not knowing if I was trying to convince Dallas or me.

"Ok, well, be careful." She said standing up.

"I always am." I yelled out to her as she walked out the door to her room. I laid back on my bed letting the same thought hit for the third time that day, I didn't want anyone but Mikayla but I know I couldn't trust her and that's a big part of a relationship, right? Yeah so even though I wanted I know Mikayla and I couldn't go back to the way we were before any of this happened without time or even at all. That thought scared me the most so I was glad when my phone started ringing beside me.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mitch, how are you?" Jason's familiar concerned voice came out of my cell phone speakers.

"I'm okay. Are you calling to ask what happened?"

"No, I'm actually calling to ask if you wanted to go bowling with us." He asked and I realized he probably knew enough of what happened from Nate, the only other person in my situation.

"Who's us?" I asked even though it didn't matter I didn't want to go either way.

"Shane, Nate and me."

"Jase, I don't know, I don't really feel like it."

"Neither does Nate, it might make you feel better."

I thought for a moment and realized I needed to not think about her so I said, "ok."

"Cool, we'll be there in five minutes." Jason said before hanging up.

I got up and put on my shoes slowly before I heard a knock on my door and Dallas' voice say, "Jason, Shane and Nate are here."

"Ok, thanks." I said getting up and walking out the door past Dallas. After a semi-short car ride filled with Shane's corny jokes and music that reminded me of Mikayla we arrived at the bowling alley. We all rented stinky bowling shoes and put our nicknames in the scoreboard in a list of oldest to youngest and started to bowl just for fun but with a hint of competition because with Shane and Jason there always is.

I sat there not wanting anything more than to go home and curl up in my bed as Jason yelled, "Yet another strike beat that Shane!"

Shane wasn't paying attention he was looking two lanes away at a group of four girls who were laughing and dancing as a curly haired girl said, "I hit one." I saw Shane smirk and I knew he wanted to go talk to her.

"You can go over if you want to." I offered. He reluctantly looked away to meet my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He stood and pretended to dust himself off before walking over and saying what I imagined was an original Shane pick up line.

I watched for a second before I heard Jason whine, "It was his turn." I scoffed and looked back to see Shane was talking to the girl with curly hair and a taller blonde girl before my eyes met a pair of hazel eyes and I had to catch my breath as I stood and started walking over and heard Jason yell, "It's your turn next." I smiled and the last thing I heard him say was, "Nate, I think this game is over." I made the last few steps before stopping in front of a chair where she was sitting with her back to me with one ear bud in her ear and looking at her cell phone. She lifted her head as her friend who was sitting next to her hit her arm and pointed at me. She pressed a few buttons on her phone before taking the ear bud out and standing to look at me.

"I'm Kelli." She said holding her hand out.

I took it and replied, "I'm Mitchie, hi."

"Hi." She said back smiling wide and making my knees feel weak.

"What you listening to?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Taylor Swift." She replied sounding a bit nervous.

"What song?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"You're Not Sorry." I paused picturing Mikayla's hurt face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah sorry I'm kinda spacey right now."

"Oh, it's okay, I understand." She replied and I instantly felt like I could tell her anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Before I knew what I was doing I started talking.

"I just found out my girlfriend cheated with my best friend."

"And now you don't know if you should take her back or even trust her?" she asked and I was surprised she understood.

"Exactly! How'd you know?"

"I had the same thing happen with my ex-girlfriend except it was her best friend."

"How long ago was this?" I asked enthralled by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh, two or three years."

"How did you deal with it?"

She smiled and said, "Let's go sit down and I'll explain." I smiled and followed her to a table where she pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I said sitting down.

"You're welcome. Now about Emma, we had been going out for a year and a half and I loved her but when I caught her I dumped her. This is probably a different situation for you. You have to look at whether she feels bad about it. Emma didn't and she had been cheating for months. She cared about me but not enough to dump her friend so I left."

"Emma didn't cry from the moment you left? That's what she did. I told her I couldn't be friends or anything else and I left but one of our friends called and said she'd been crying since the day before when I left and I went over there and told her I'd give her a chance. Was that the wrong thing to do?"

She thought for a moment before asking, "Does it seem wrong to you?" Thinking before I answered I realized I didn't.

"Mikayla really did look guilty and it's not like I committed to her or anything I just said I'd give it a shot." When I stopped talking I realized I let her name slip. I expected some reaction but Kelli just kept on talking like I hadn't said her name.

"One thing you gotta remember is every situation's different and the way you handle it is gonna be different than how someone else handles it, you don't have to defend your decisions, if you believe it's the right thing to do, do it and no one else matters." I let her words sink in and before I could reply her phone started to vibrate on the table. She looked at it and turning to me said, "I'm sorry, I have to take this, be right back."

"It's okay."

I said before she answered her phone with a "Hey, baby, how's work?" and walked away. In my mind I knew I'd just met her but in my heart I felt this pull toward her and hearing her say baby into the phone hurt a little more than it should. "Hey, sorry about that, my girlfriend calls on her lunch break and if I don't answer she worries."

"It's okay I understand, Mickey was the same way." I smiled as I realized I was okay with talking about Mikayla with Kelli. "So, tell me about yourself, what do you do?" I asked as she sat back down. She talked for the next two and a half hours and I listened intently as she explained funny stories about her nieces and nephews.

I looked toward Shane and saw Jason and Nate were talking to the other girls. She must have noticed me looking because she said, "The one talking to Shane is Cori, the one talking to Jason is Ashley and Nate is talking to Megan." I recognized Megan as the girl who had pointed to me and the blonde being Ashley.

I looked at Kelli and whispered, "I'm really glad I came with them tonight."

"I'm glad you did, too." She said in a whisper as soft as mine.

"Maybe I could get your number and we could hang out sometime." I offered before adding, "As friends I don't want your girlfriend to think I'm trying to steal her girl."

She smiled and I felt she could see through my façade but before I could ask her about it the girl she said was Cori had come over and said, "Hey, Kel, we wanna leave are you ready to go?"

She looked from Cori to me before answering, "Yeah, even though you guys can't leave without me, I am driving."

"Yeah, yeah." Cori replied before walking away. Kelli stood and pulling out a paper and pen from her purse wrote her number before handing it to me.

"Call me." And with that simple phrase she was gone. I stood up and pocketed her number before I walked to follow Jason, Shane and Nate out the door with Shane talking non-stop about Cori and how cute she was. They dropped me off before I'd even realized it.

"See you guys." I said getting out and walking to my front door on autopilot.

I started to walk toward my room when I heard my mom's voice say, "Mikayla called, three times." bringing me back to reality. I remembered leaving my phone on my bed and after picking it up saw four missed calls and 10 text messages all from _Mikayla3_. I absentmindedly put my hand in my pocket and my fingers brushed against the paper with Kelli's number on it. I felt a smile form on my face.

"Dallas!" I yelled hoping she could help me.

"Yeah, Mitch?" she asked calmly from my door frame a few moments later.

"When is it too early to call after a first meeting?" I felt stupid asking but needed to know.

"You met someone? _And _got her number?" she stepped into my room and I sat on my bed.

"Yeah, but it's not going anywhere more than friends. I just want to know if it's too early to call."

"Yes it is and who says you can't be more than friends?"

Dallas put her hands on her hips as I looked up at her and stated, "She has a girlfriend."

"Bummer, is she hot?" I laughed, a few months ago she would have never asked that question.

"Oh, yeah she has the most amazing smile."

"Somebody's infatuated." Dallas said in a sing song voice.

I laid back on the bed with a thud as I said, "But I can't like her, she has a girlfriend. I'm really screwed up aren't I Dallas?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked coming and laying on my bed beside me.

"I can't stop loving a girl even after she cheats on me and now I can't stop thinking about a girl I just met who has a girlfriend." I looked at her surprised that she asked me to explain.

"Mitch, how many times have you told me that you can't control who you like, so according to your own words I don't think you're screwed up, you just can't control it." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and she really did have a point, when I first told her about me and Mikayla she kept asking why I fell for her and my response always was, "I can't control who I like, my heart does."

"You're right." I said sighing loudly.

"Of course I'm right. Now, I'm also right on the fact that it's too early to call this girl but you should call Mikayla. She called _a lot_ and when I answered the phone she sounded desperate." She got off my bed and walked out my door before I could utter an excuse. I knew I had to call her or else she would worry if she wasn't worried already at me not calling back after the first time let alone the seventh time. I rubbed my eyes warily before pulling out my cell from my pocket and pressing the number two speed dial.

I heard two rings before a breathless, "Mitchie, where have you been? I've been so worried I called like five times."

"Seven and you sent ten texts, I went bowling with Jason, Shane and Nate." I said trying to be calm but wasn't sure if I was doing a good job.

"Oh, did you have fun?" she asked sighing.

"Yeah, I did." I said remembering Kelli but not feeling the need to mention her.

"Good, I'm glad." She said before adding, "I'm sorry I called and texted so many times I just feel really guilty and you not answering made me feel like you still didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"It's okay I just forgot to take my phone with me when Jason invited me to hang out with them."

"Oh, well that makes sense." She said and I hated how tense our conversations had become. "I'm sorry." I could hear her voice crack.

"Hey, I said don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." I said instantly going into concerned girlfriend/best friend mode.

"Not for the calls I meant for hurting you and causing us to be awkward. You know, I do love you it will never happen again."

"Prove it and I'll believe you." I said before adding, "I have to go, bye Mik."

"Bye Mitchie." She sounded sad and I quickly hung up before a sob escaped my lips. I laid back on my bed but was shortly interrupted by a knock, "Who is it?" I asked trying to sound cheerful.

"It's Mom, I just wanted to say dinner's in ten minutes and I'd really like you to join so tell Mikayla you'll call her back, please."

She yelled through the door and I debated telling her I wasn't on the phone but decided against it not wanting to answer questions right now so I just said, "Ok." She said thank you and then it was silent but it wasn't more than half a minute before I heard a knock. "Mom, I'll be down in ten minutes." I said wanting peace for five minutes.

"I'm not Mom." I heard the familiar voice say and I walked over to open the door to see Maddie standing in my doorway with a tentative smile on her face.

"Come on in, Mad." I said stepping aside and closing the door behind her when she walked far enough in.

I had walked past her to lay back down on the bed before she opened her mouth and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't lie to me, Mitch." She said in a stern voice that didn't fit her seven year old body.

I looked at her and said, "I just had the most awkward conversation I've ever had and it just so happens to have been with a girl I've known for nine years, I never thought that would happen and besides that I met a girl I really like and she has a girlfriend. I'm just screwed up." I finished my rant and looked Madison in the eyes expecting surprise but all I could see was sympathy.

Before Madison could speak Dallas passed my door and said knocking, "Dinner!" We quietly followed Dallas to the kitchen table and sat down. Throughout the whole meal I felt my mom's gaze on me.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She asked and I replied in sincerest voice, "Yeah, just fine." I know she saw through my lie but didn't ask any farther to which I felt grateful. I finished pretty quickly 'cause I didn't feel like eating so I walked back to my room after only a few minutes. I crashed on my bed drained from all the emotional strain I'd had the two days previous. Just as I was dozing off I heard a light knock on my door.

Knowing exactly who it was I said, "Come in." Madison came in almost silently and closed the door.

"Mitchie, you're not screwed up. You might be going through a hard time but there's nothing wrong with you."

I smiled at her from my bed and said, "thank you."

Her smile softened and she asked, "Do you believe me?"

I was taking back by her question so it took me a few seconds to compose myself enough to answer, "Yeah, I'm just scared."

"Of what?" she asked confused.

"I'll never love someone as much as Mikayla and be alone for the rest of my life."

"You're crazy." She replied and despite my heart I laughed.

"What I thought you just said nothing was wrong with me?" I asked after I had calmed down.

"I did, and there's nothing besides the fact that you're crazy if you think that. Many people love you and you're heart will open again, just give it time." I was again surprised by her words.

"I'll remember that, thanks Maddie."

"You're welcome. Now, I should get ready for bed, Mom'll be in my room soon."

"Ok, night." I watched her leave and fell back onto my bed. I quickly fell asleep and slept soundly and dreamlessly throughout the whole night. I woke up the next morning smiling and felt ready for what might have happened with Mikayla that day. I went down for breakfast and saw my mom helping Maddie make some pancakes.

I sat down on a stool at the island and my mom looked at me and said, "You seem happier than yesterday."

"I am happier than yesterday." I stated grabbing a glass of orange juice off the table.

"Is there a reason and is that reason named Mikayla?" she had her back to me so she didn't see my smile falter.

"Um, no actually not at all."

My mom turned around to look at me and said, "Oh, then what is it that has you so happy?"

"Sleep." I replied before asking, "Where's Dallas?"

She gave me a perplexed answer before answering, "Up in her room. Why don't you go get her, we're almost ready to eat."

"Ok." I got up and ran up the stairs to Dallas' room. As her door came into view I saw it slightly ajar and her voice traveled out to my ears.

"Jason, I'm trying. The bowling helped but then when she got home Selena had called and it brought her down." Silence and I assumed Jason was talking. "That girl from last night cheered her up too but the fact that she has a girlfriend didn't help. I just don't know what to do, Jase." It was silent again before I heard, "Ok, I'll talk to her. Bye, Jason." I heard her phone close and started to walk away but before I could go very far Dallas came out of her room and asked, "Mitchie, what's up?"

I turned back around trying to look innocent as I said, "Mom says breakfast is almost done and asked me to come get you."

"You were walking away." She stated with a smile.

"You were on the phone so I just walked away."

I knew she could see through me when she asked, "How much did you hear?"

"You telling Jason last night helped me and you didn't know what to do." I said looking down at the floor. I looked up at her and she looked worried. "Dallas, I'm fine, well, as fine as I can be, but I'm working through it. I don't need you to worry about me." She smiled and walked toward me to give me a hug.

"I'm your sister, it's my job."

"You're doing a good job but please chill. I need to do this on my own." I said looking into her eyes.

"I had an idea that might help you but if you want to do it on your own that's fine." She said dramatically starting to walk past me to the staircase.

"I could have a little help, what's your idea?" I asked laughing at her.

"We go on vacation, no Mikayla, no Miley, no phone or computer either."

I thought about that and said, "When can we leave?"

She seemed surprised that I had said so quickly but after a second she replied, "I have to get tickets and we need to pack so tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

I started to walk down to the kitchen before I heard her voice, "Don't you want to know where we're going?"

I stopped and without turning around said, "Surprise me as long as it's not Texas, Puerto Rico or New York." She followed after me with a smile on her face. She asked my mom during breakfast and she seemed confused at why I needed a vacation, especially without Mikayla. "Mom, I didn't tell you earlier but Mikayla cheated on me." I explained.

"Then I say let's go we'll all pack and Dallas can get five tickets and we'll leave tomorrow."

I smiled as Maddie's sweet voice asked, "Where are we going?"

Before I could say anything Dallas replied, "It's a secret." I finished quickly and asked if I could go to my room. My mom said yes and I expected her to say something else but she just let me leave. I walked into my room and automatically turned on my CD player without realizing what CD I had in it until "My Best Friend's Hot" started to flood out of the speakers. I remembered the day Mikayla and I had made this mix CD together. It had been a few days after we had gotten together and we were bored so she suggested we made a CD of all the songs that were "us". She chose most of the songs saying memories that went with each song as she went and I sat back watching and falling more in love. As the CD continued my heart started to become heavier and heavier. By the time that "My Life Would Suck Without You", the song that Mikayla said explained how she felt after our first fight, played I couldn't stop the tears anymore. I thought I'd cried all my tears away but sitting on my bed sobbing made me realize I would never have enough tears to shed for Mikayla.

After I had started to calm myself down a knock was heard at my door and my mom's voice rang out, "Dallas said to pack for warm weather." I mumbled an okay hoping my mother wouldn't hear the sobs that escaped me but much to my disapproval she opened the door and asked, "Mitchie, are you okay?" she looked at me and saw the tears running down my cheeks and took that as her answer. She enveloped me in a tight hug and softly whispered, "Shhh it's okay", in my ear. When I finally calmed down my breathing she pulled away and asked, "What happened, sweetie, you were fine at breakfast." Without a sound I pointed to the CD player. She smiled and asked, "You and Mikayla's mix CD?" I nodded and she pulled me into another hug. "You're gonna be okay, just give it time." I felt comforted by her words.

"Thank you." I said against her neck.

"You're welcome, honey." She pulled away from me and standing up added, "Are you gonna be okay in here, I need to help Maddie pack but if you can't be alone you can help too."

"I'm okay, Mom, but thanks. I've gotta pack myself." I said standing up to change the CD that was still playing.

"Ok, I'll just be down the hall." And with that she left me to gather what I would need for what I hoped to be a relaxing getaway. I finished packing only after an hour and decided to clean my room which started a spiral of organizing which didn't end until Dallas knocked on my door and said it was time for dinner. I complied and walked down to see my mom, Maddie, and step-dad, Eddie sitting at the kitchen table.

Dallas and I sat down and we all ate in silence until Eddie looked at each of us girls and asked, "So we're leaving in the morning, are you girls packed?"

"I am. I was upstairs organizing." I said smiling. He smiled back and looked to Dallas, Maddie and my mom who all nodded. "Where are we going?" he asked generally looking at his plate and Dallas instantly looked at me.

"You can tell him." I said.

"Well, it was going to be a secret but seeing as she'll know in a few hours anyways I'll tell y'all now. We're going to Venice, Italy." I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face I'd always wanted to go to Italy. She looked at me and smiled proudly when she saw I was smiling too. I was excited to go to Italy and get away so that night I didn't get much sleep due to excitement.

The next week passed by quickly and proved to be very relaxing and helped me to clear my head. I had left my phone and computer at home because Dallas told me to so when I got back I had a lot of emails, texts and voicemails most of them being from Mikayla. The newer that they got the more worried she became. I forgot that I didn't tell her I was leaving for a week. Even thought I left everything at home I constantly thought about her. The placed I went reminded me of how romantic she would think everything was. Dallas and my mom could tell I was thinking about her and tried to help me by distracting me and by the end of the trip I hadn't thought about her for a whole day and a half! I felt good when I got home so instead of calling Mikayla right away I sent her a quick text to say I had been on vacation and turning off my phone did my laundry. While gathering my clothes a paper fell onto the floor at my feet. I picked it up and saw a number. It took me a second to remember why I would have a phone number in my pocket then it all clicked.

I smiled as I thought of what to do. I didn't feel like sitting and talking on my phone to anybody so after turning my phone back on I sent Kelli a text that said, 'Hey Kelli this is Mitchie its been a while since i met u ive been away from my phone for a week but i thought id text u 2 give u my number.' I put my phone on my dresser and continued to pick up my dirty clothes. After I started a load and organized all my clothes into piles I sat on my bed and realized I had a text. Expecting it to be from Mikayla I shyly opened it but smiled when I saw it was from Kelli.

'Ok I understand u must be busy but if u need anything just text or call me' came her response.

'Thanks I will' I put my phone away and laid back on my bed reflecting on the past two weeks. Because it hadn't been that long, I was still hurt but I was starting to feel better and I was also starting to realize if I had to I could live without Mikayla. The question now was do I want to? I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up to Mikayla's voice singing, "Do you hear me talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky? Oh my Mitchie I'm trying." I remember the day she called me on tour only to tell me that she had the most perfect ringtone to send me. She told me I couldn't listen to it till I set it and she called, then I had to tell her what I thought. It was a month after we had gotten together and two weeks we had been apart so when I heard her voice coming out of my phone I started to cry.

I answered the phone quickly with a, "Hey, Mikayla."

"Hey, Mitchie how was your vacation? Where'd you go?" I could tell Mikayla was trying to go back to the way were and smiled at her efforts.

"It was good we went to Italy." We spent the next hour talking about what we had done the past week. It didn't feel awkward until she mentioned that she accidently ran into Miley walking out of the studio they both filmed at that same day.

She abruptly stopped telling her story and said, "I'm sorry I just made it awkward didn't I?"

"No, no it's fine."

I tried to reassure her but she stopped me saying, "You can't lie to me, Mitch, I know you too well."

I smiled and replied, "Ok yeah you made it awkward I just don't like to think about it and I really don't like her anymore. Did I tell you she came to my studio last week?"

"No, what did she say?" she replied and we went back to our normal conversation even though it hurt me when I told her Miley's exact words.

"She wants to be with you? That's why she kissed me?" she asked and I felt sympathy for a second until she added, "Miley's not very smart."

I laughed and replied, "No she's not." We stayed silent and I felt somehow whole again.

"I've gotta go soon but I wanted to ask you something before I do." She said breaking my thoughts.

"You can ask me anything." I replied wondering what she was going to say.

"Will you go to lunch with me tomorrow?" she sounded almost nervous and it made me smile.

"Yeah I will. Do you want to meet a place or I could pick you up at the studio?" I said not thinking.

"How about you meet me at the set at eleven thirty tomorrow?" she said and from her voice I could tell she was smiling.

"Ok. See ya then." I replied.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, Mik?"

"I love you." She said cautiously.

"I love you, too. I never stopped but I still need you to prove to me that I can trust you." I said quietly.

"If it's the last thing I do I'll prove it to you, Mitch, I will."

"I know you will, Mik I just hope you do it." I stated honestly before adding, "Bye." And hanging up before she could respond.

I got up from my bed and went to check my laundry while heading toward the laundry room I passed Dallas in the kitchen who looked at me and said, "Hey."

"Hey, so I have a date with Mikayla tomorrow." I said nervously.

"Explain." She said pointing to the chair next to her. I sat and explained the phone call.

"You're gonna meet her at the studio where she and Miley both record and you know they will both be there." I nodded.

"Yeah, I really didn't think when I agreed."

"Cancel or tell her you'll meet her somewhere else." She said quickly with her face serious.

"What will that look like to Mikayla?" I asked worried.

"Who cares? She cheated on you and now she has to pay for it."

"I care and she is paying for it. She always sounds guilty when I talk to her."

"She's an actress."

"But I can see through her acting besides she apologizes all the time."

"Is she apologizing for cheating or getting caught?" Dallas stood up and walked past me. I thought about what she said for the rest of the night. I barely slept because my thoughts and dreams were filled with lies that I wasn't sure Mikayla had even said. I groggily got out of bed the next morning and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mitchie, you're up late aren't you?" my mom asked as I sat down.

"What time is it?" I asked not having checked the time.

"Eleven. Are you feeling okay?" she tried to put the back of her hand on my forehead but I stepped away.

"I didn't sleep well last night but I'm fine I just gotta get ready really fast for a date with Mikayla."

"You have a date with Mikayla?" she asked.

I quickly cut her off as I ran up the stairs, "Can't talk, Mom. I'll explain later." I took the shortest shower I've ever taken and finished getting dressed and my hair and make-up done to see the clock said 11:25. I ran out the front door and to my car knowing I was already going to be late. It takes twenty minutes to drive to the studio but I somehow got stuck behind a diesel truck with no way to go around it almost the whole way so I arrived at the studio at twelve o'clock. I walked in and headed straight to where I knew Mikayla would be waiting. I turned the corner into the hall her dressing room was in to see her outside the door looking at her watch and talking to Miley. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I crept out of sight hoping I could hear their conversation.

"She stood you up." I heard Miley say.

"She did not. She's probably just running late." Mikayla retorted. "Why are you here anyway I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." My heart swelled at her words and the venom in her tone.

"Come on, Mikayla, admit that you and Mitchie are over and we can be together." I held my breath as I waited for Mikayla's response.

"Mitchie and I aren't over and even if we were I would never be with you because even if Mitchie can't trust me again, which I can't blame her I made the biggest mistake by kissing you, I would never stop loving her and trying to prove to her that I can't be without her. I'm going to say this one more time before I get security, leave me and Mitchie alone." I looked out from the corner and saw Miley walking in the opposite direction and Mikayla with her back toward me. I quietly walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She relaxed into me and said, "I thought you weren't coming."

"I woke up late, I'm sorry babe."

She turned around in my arms and looking me in the eye said, "Babe?"

"I heard you talking to Miley." I simply stated.

"Does this mean. . ." the rest of her question floated away as I crashed my lips against hers. "I am so sorry I will never cheat on you ever again." She said quietly against my lips.

"I trust you." I said kissing her again.


End file.
